


Can't Think Of A Title

by Megalton68



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is spooked of storms, Angst, But he'll never succeed, Christ, Eliza/Alex 10/10 quality couple skills, F/M, Fluff, For this hell, Ha ha this was cute at first, I tried forgive me, James know when Thomas needs to shut up, John Tries, John is a gay ass motherfucker, M/M, Modern AU, More tags to be added?, Not Anymore, Poor John also his dad sucks, R A P E G O D, Rip poor bby Alexander, Send Help Pls, Theo/Burr are the best couple ever, Thomas is so mean lord, Washington is a good old man, mild sexual content??, poor children, rip peggy, so many filer chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalton68/pseuds/Megalton68
Summary: Peggy's in high school and it's Leggy cause I love it and there's lams and it's just idk it doesn't follow a real plot,, there will be rape later on so beware.I'm so sorry for this monstrosity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy meets friends ?? And Lafayette! Sorry I suck at summaries lol it's just an intro chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE PARAGRAPHS ARE NOT WORKING

Peggy Schuyler stared at the huge hallway of her new High School. She was a freshman, and of course no one had talked to her. For as long as she could remember, it had been Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy. The joke, the girl everyone forgot existed. It was always "And Peggy!" this and "Oh, Peggy's here too!" that, but she was used to it.  
She had desired to wear her signature colour, yellow. A cute yellow dress, with her hair in a ponytail. She stared down at her schedule, and checked her locked number. '104' she thought to herself. She walked slowly through all the children, just slow enough to notice the kids she already knew.  
The first person was Alexander Hamilton, her sister Eliza's boyfriend, and Angelica's crush (She could never tell Eliza, though). The next person was of course her sister, Angelica. She tried to wave, but Angelica was being overcrowded by people. She was pretty popular.  
When she finally found her locker, she remembered the combination and tried it. Nothing. She tried again. Nothing. Once more, nothing. She pulled on if, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Having a little trouble there, chéri?" She heard the person say. She whipped her head around, only to see a boy with big poofy hair in a near bun, with darkened skin, like her own, and a fine beard (MMM THAT BEARD IS SO NEAT THO). "Uh, yeah." She chuckled. "I'm new here. Peggy Schuyler. Freshman." She greeted, sticking out her hand. He shook it. "My names pretty long, so call me Lafayette. Senior." He said. "Nice to meet you." She said, steeping aside from the locker as Lafayette went to help her pull it open. "Schuyler.. Like Angelica Schuyler? And Eliza?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm their younger sister." She explained. "Ohh, I think I might have heard of you. Alexander Hamilton? Your sisters boyfriend, is one of my best friends." Lafayette told her. "Ohh. He's cool, but he'd better not hurt Eliza. Or he's dead." She joked. Lafayette laughed a little. "Here." He said, opening the lock. "Wow, thanks." She said, putting her stuff in and closing it. "Walk me to class?" She asked. "I'd love to, chéri." Lafayette said, giving her his arm. She giggled and took it.  
After her class, she saw her sister (Eliza) talking to Alexander by some lockers and stuffs. After he walked off, she went over to Eliza. "Hey." She said. "Peggy! How're you liking it here? Made any friends yet?" Eliza asked cheerfully. "It's nice. Crowded, but nice. One boy walked me to class. Alexander's friend, Lafayette." Peggy explained. "Oh! He's nice," Eliza said, "Well, just to let you know, Alex is coming by after school." "Okay. I can pick up some snacks for you guys. Or I could always make my popcorn, which I know you love." Peggy said. "Thanks, Pegs. The popcorn would be great." Eliza said sweetly.  
"Well, I have my next class now, see ya!" Peggy said, waving and walking off, when Alexander ran straight into her.  
"Oh shit sorry!" Alexander said, out of breath. He put his arm out and helped her up. "Not the first time." Peggy said, crossing her arms and smirking. "Ohh, hey Peggy! Sorry about that.. Had somewhere to be." Alex said sheepishly.  
"No problem. Just be more careful next time." She ordered. He nodded. "Right. Well, gotta go!" And with that, he was off.  
She walked off to her next class, which was English (Washington teaches it).  
When she walked in, she saw a bunch of kids, and had no idea where to sit.  
She saw a pretty girl, who she swore she had seen before, sitting in the middle row. She walked over and look at the empty desk next to her. "This seat taken?" She asked.  
"Hm? Oh! No, go ahead! Theodosia. But you can call me Theo." Theo said, shaking Peggy's hand as she sat down.  
"Margarita. But everybody calls me Peggy." Peggy said, mimicking Theo's "nickname" thing. "Theodosia.. I've heard that before? Hey, wait, aren't you dating Aaron Burr?" She asked. "Yeah! Our eighth month anniversary was last week." Theo told her. "Congratulations, then! I knew you looked familiar. Angelica, my sister, was talking about it, and showed me a picture of you guys." Peggy explained.  
"Angelica? Angelica Schuyler? And Eliza Schuyler?" Theo asked, stunned. "Yeah! I'm their younger sister, I'm 15." Peggy said. "You're a Schuyler? That's really cool." Theo said, smiling. "Thanks. Wait.. Aren't you a sophomore?" Peggy asked. "Well, yeah. This class combines freshman and sophomore." Theo explained. "To let the freshman make friends who are older then them, I think. I'm not sure why." She added.  
"Oh. Well that's pretty cool. So, what's it like having a boyfriend?" Peggy asked, changing the subject. "Oh, wow. Aaron's the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. He's really sweet, and kind. And he's sensitive, and doesn't try to hide it, like other boys would. Not to mention, his looks." Theo went on. Peggy listened to her talk about Burr for a few more minutes, when the teacher walked in.  
"Good morning class, can you all please sit down." He said, everyone sitting in their seats.  
"My name is Mr. Washington, although plenty of you I taught last year." Mr. Washington said. "Throughout the year, you'll get many assignments and such, but as for now-" He stared, but was cut off by the door swinging open, only to reveal a soaking wet Alexander Hamilton.  
"Alexander..?" Washington asked, blinking as he stared at the boy. "Sir! Jefferson was being an idiot again, and then he attacked me with a cat and the cat threw a bucket of water on me!" Alex shouted. He shook his head. "No, that's wrong. Jefferson was being an idiot and attacked me with a cat, and then he threw a bucket of water on me and the cat!" Alex corrected himself.  
"I have a class to teach, son." Washington said. Alex pouted, mainly due to being called son. "But sir." Alex whined, stretching out the word sir. "Good luck." Washington said, closing the door.  
"Well, sorry about that. It'll probably happen a lot.. As I was saying.." He went on talking about stuff, and before they knew it class was over.  
"He seems nice." Peggy said, getting up. "Oh, yeah. Mr. Washington is the nicest teacher in school." Theo said. "What class do you have next?" She asked. Peggy pondered for a minute before saying "Art." Theo's eyes lit up. "Lucky, I love art! I have it later today. My French class is right next to the art room, we can walk together." She offered. "Sure!" Peggy said, nodding.  
After art class, she had math, and after that it was lunch. She had lost Theodosia at some point, so she was alone again, until she noticed Alex, Eliza, and Lafayette talking at a table, and they were soon joined by John, and Hercules. Peggy looked around for Angelica, who of course joined their table. She sighed, and walked over.  
"Can I sit here?" She asked sheepishly. Eliza smiled. "Sure Pegs." She said, moving over a bit. "So, anyways, you guys doing debate this year?" Hercules asked. "Of course." Alex said. "I am." John said, glancing a look at Alexander, who made eye contact with him, causing him (John) to blush and look away, which Peggy caught.  
"I think I will. I'm not very good, but it's fun." Eliza said, Lafayette nodding. "'Atta girl." Alex said. "Oui. I am as well." Lafayette said. said. "Well, if everyone is, I will too." Angelica said. "Hey, Peggy! You should do debate with us, I bet you'd be good at it!" Alex suggested. Peggy looked up. "Me? Yeah, I guess I could do it." She said. "Great!" Alex said, turning over to Hercules and starting a discussion about who knows what.  
The rest of the day was pretty boring, Peggy ran into Theo a few more times, and finally the day was over. She walked over to her locker, and opened it, taking her stuff, locking it, and walking out.  
When she got home, she heard Eliza and Alex on the couch, so she went into the kitchen to start the popcorn.  
"Here!!" She said cheerfully, placing the giant bowl on the table in front of them. Eliza smiled at her and winked, before turning back to Alexander and continued occasionally nodding, not actually listening to what he was saying.  
Peggy was about to make her way upstairs, when she heard her father call her name. "Yeah?" She asked, walking into his study. "I simply want to know how your day was." He said. "It was fine, classes are good, met some people. A girl, Theodosia, and a lot of Eliza's friends." She said, walking out before her father could reply.  
The next morning, when she woke up, Angelica walked in a few minutes after. "Morning!" She said. "What's up?" Peggy asked groggily. "Well, tomorrow Eliza and I are having a bunch of friends over for a barbecue, to kinda celebrate the fact that soon it'll be cold out soon. Not really celebrate, but as a farewell party of sorts, to the warm weather." Angelica explained, sitting on Peggy's bed. "Originally, it was just for fun, but Alex decided it was to say goodbye to the weather, 'cause he hates the cold." She chuckled.  
"Sounds like fun, what does it have to do with me?" Peggy asked. "Well, we're wondering if there's anyone you'd like to invite. I mean, if you don't, you can hang with our friends, but just wondering. Here, we have a list of guests. You can add on a few, but not too many. This isn't a big party, it's a gathering of friends." Angelica said, handing her a piece of paper.  
"Give it back when you come down." She instructed. "Alright, thanks!" Peggy nodded, reading the list.

\- Angelica  
\- Eliza  
\- Peggy (If she wants to be there)  
\- Alexander  
\- John  
\- Hercules  
\- Lafayette  
\- Aaron (I guess) •I guess is scribbled out•  
\- Theodosia (Aaron will bring her probably)

Peggy smiled. If Theo was going to be there, it would be fine. She folded up the list, got dressed, and went downstairs.  
"Add anyone?" Eliza asked when she got down. "No. The only friend I made was Theo, and she's already on the list." Peggy said, grabbing some cereal. "Alright. Well, if you change your mind, don't hesitate to tell us." Eliza said. Peggy nodded.  
After she ate, she went up to her room to get dressed, and then went to school. The day was pretty boring, and before she new it, it was the night of the barbecue, and she was staring at herself in the mirror, when Eliza walked in.  
"Hey!" She greeted. She was in a light blue Spring dress (Yes I know it's fall in the fanfic I wear Spring dresses the fall go away), and she had her hair in a ponytail.  
"You look nice." She said. Peggy smiled. "Why, thank you for, dear sister." She said, looking at herself up and down. Another yellow dress, but a different one, her hair still in a ponytail. "Well, people will arrive soon, so come out back whenever you want." Eliza said. Peggy nodded. "Okay. See you in a minute." She said, Eliza leaving. A few minutes later, when she was about to leave her room, Angelica burst in.  
"Pegs! There you are! Where are the marshmallows? We can't find them." Angelica asked. Peggy was stunned. Angelica was in a beautiful pink dress, with her hair down, and she looked beautiful, as always.  
"Um.. 2nd cupboard, very back." She said. "Great, thanks." Angelica said, kissing her cheek and leaving.  
This was going to be an interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh okay I hope you guys like it!  
> I will except the meanest comments, don't go easy on me if you hate it. 
> 
> Also why don't the paragraphs work?? I'm so sorry I know it must be super annoying but I edit it and it doesn't show up.i


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a barbecue, but things don't go exactly to plan.

Peggy walked down the stairs and went into the backyard. She saw lots of her sisters friends sitting around and talking, and went over to where Eliza was talking to Alexander.  
"Hey! We were just talking about how one of the guys at our school, Thomas, dumped a bucket of water on Alex yesterday.." Eliza explained.  
"It was awful." Alexander said. "Not to mention he practically drowned a cat. Which doesn't matter to me usually cause I hate cats, but because he did it, it means something." He added.  
"Really?? That's terrible! Why would he do that?" Peggy asked.  
"They hate each other." Eliza explained. Peggy nodded.  
"Peggy!" She heard someone call. She turned around to see Theodosia sitting next to Burr and waving at her.  
"See you guys!" Peggy said cheerily and walked over to Theo  
"Hey, Aaron." She greeted. "Hey." He replied.  
"Okay, okay. So. Lafayette's birthday is coming up soon, and yes I know I don't know him very well, and we're literally at a party right now, but I was thinking we could have another party for him." Theo suggested.  
"No, we're at a party right now, we aren't gonna discuss another one." Burr said. Peggy laughed.  
"Well, if you do have one, I'd be happy to help!" She said, remembering Lafayette.  
"Great!" Theo said. Peggy smiled.  
"Well, I'm gonna go check around and see some other people." She said.  
"Alright." Theo replied, turning back to Burr. Peggy walked off in the direction of Angelica, who was talking to Lafayette.  
"I mean, who thought it'd be good idea to do that to the lockers!" Angelica asked. Lafayette nodded.  
"I guess they thought it would  
be a good idea? Although I'm not sure why anybody would." He said. "Oh, hey, Peggy!" Angelica greeted.  
"Did you see near Mrs. Washington's classroom somebody spray painted the lockers beige?" Lafayette asked.  
"Just every locker near her classroom. Beige." Peggy repeated.  
"Oui." He nodded, turning back to Angelica.  
"Wait, I thought it was Mr. Washington?" Peggy asked, obviously very confused. Angelica laughed.  
"Yeah, Mrs. Washington is his wife. (MARTHA AF) She teaches Home Ec." She explained. Peggy nodded.  
"Ohh. Haven't had Home Ec. yet. I think I do on Monday?" She said. Lafayette smiled.  
"Well, it's my personal favourite class." He explained. Angelica rolled her eyes.  
"But that's expected of you. Did you know he does yoga classes and works part time at Sephora?" She told her, struggling not to laugh.  
"Omg, really? That's actually so cool. The Sephora thing. I'm not one for yoga. " Peggy said. Lafayette smiled smugly.  
"Why thank you. And, you should be. You should come to one of my classes." He offered, half jokingly.  
She blushed. Angelica, noticing, smirked.  
"You should." She said. Peggy whipped her head towards her.  
"What wha-" But she was cut off.  
"I'm sorry, are you challenging me to take your little sister to yoga with me?" Lafayette asked Angelica.  
Peggy, crushed by the fact he referred to her as her 'little sister', crossed her arms. "I will. I'll come with you. When is it?" She asked. The two looked over at her. "Oh! Um, oh okay!" Lafayette said, a bit shocked that she actually said yes.  
"Next Tuesday, it's at seven, at *fill in blank space cause I'm lazy*." He informed her. She nodded. "I'll meet you there." She said. He smiled. "Great."  
"Well, I think the foods ready, so let's go get some." Angelica interrupted.  
"Guys, Alex refuses to come get some food, because, and I quote, 'food is a waste of time', so can one of you help me carry another plate over to him?" Eliza asked when they went to where the food was being served.  
"Here, pass it to me." Lafayette instructed.  
"Thanks, Laf. I don't know why he doesn't eat a lot! Like, it's just stupid. I get he says it's a waste of time, but come on! He isn't even doing anything half the time he says it!" She said, annoyed, picking up her own plate and walking with Lafayette over to where Alexander was, leaving Peggy and Angelica alone.  
"So, Lafayette." Angelica said nonchalantly.  
Peggy, surprised, looked at her sister. "What about him?" She asked.  
"You know what I mean. Peggy, he's way to old for you!" Angelica said.  
"Oh, come off it! He's like, what, 2 years older? You're into Alexander!" Peggy shot back. Angelica blushed and cleared her throat.  
"That's different. I've known him for a while, and I don't like him just because of his looks." Angelica said.  
"Me neither!!" Peggy replied. "Whatever, it doesn't matter anyways." She said, waking off in the direction of Eliza. Angelica sighed. She wondered if she had made a mistake bringing that up.  
Peggy walked over to her sister, Alexander, and Lafayette, who was slowly walking away.  
"Just because I'm not hungry doesn't mean I never eat!" Alex yelled. Eliza frowned, but kept calm.  
"Alex, please. Calm down, okay? I'm not mad or anything, I just want you to eat, because, and yes I know you disagree, you never do." She said. Alex groaned. "But I do!" He protested. Eliza's face fell flat.  
"No, you don't. Now shut up and eat the damn burger." She ordered. He looked taken back. Eliza was never that stern.  
"Hey, guys, what's wrong?" Peggy asked softly.  
"Not now, Pegs. And you, you're going to eat that stupid burger. I mean, obviously you of all people should know about starvation, considering that's how you grew up!" Eliza screamed. Alex's eye grew wide, tears forming. Eliza gasped and quickly knelt down to his level in he chair. "Oh, god, no Alex I'm so sorry.."  
She rambled, turning to Peggy.  
"Grab John." She instructed. Peggy nodded quickly, and ran over to where he was sitting with Hercules.  
"Hey, it's not my fault. I mean, if you want a bra remade in a different colour, you should go back to the store to buy it, not go to a fucking tailoring shop." Hercules said, talking to John. John nodded slowly.  
"Very interesting point. Mmhm, I understand completely. All women should be eliminated from the face of the earth and every man, except for like you we can keep a girl for you, because you're honestly pretty straight no offence, can be really gay." He said.  
"Um, not exactly, but sure." Hercules chuckled.  
"Hey, uh, John? Can I borrow you for a minute?" Peggy asked. The pair looked up at her. "Me? Yeah sure, why?" He asked, standing up.  
"Well, Eliza, sent me to come get you. I was only there for a minute, but from what I heard, they were fighting about Alexander never eating, and Eliza accidentally," She started, emphasising on the word accidentally, "brought up his past, and I think he's crying now, or something." She finished.  
"Oh, shit. I'm on it, thanks Peggy." John said, rushing off in the direction of Alex and Eliza.  
"It's his fault, really." She heard someone say, although she knew who it was from the accent.  
"Huh?" She turned around.  
"I mean, obviously I don't think he did anything wrong, I'm just trying to say nobody is allowed to be mad at Eliza." Lafayette explained.  
"Oh. Oh, yeah. That's true. I agree, I mean not just because she's my sister. I would've done the same, although she was a bit harsh." Peggy agreed.  
"Yeah. He'll be okay." He reassured her.  
About 1/2 hour later, everything was back to normal, and the rest of the night was great.  
_________________________________

"Well that was fun, except for.. you know that one part." Eliza said as she brushed her hair. Angelica nodded, putting her shirt on.  
"Yeah, it was. I'm glad you came, Peggy." She said.  
"Same here." Peggy replied. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed now." She said, walking off.  
"Night!!" She heard her sisters call.  
She was right. It had been an interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez the fight was so unexpected but dw this is still about Peggy I just thought I'd add that in.  
> I love Eliza btw she deserves love and none of that was her fault Alex was being annoying .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go to the mall! Meanwhile, Lafayette's friends give him "love advice".

When Peggy woke up that morning she could tell it was going to be gross day. She felt like she was sitting naked inside a bucket of ice water.  
"Oh shit, is it winter already?" She said to herself.  
She heard a knock on her door, before Angelica walked in.  
"Morning, 'sis," Peggy greeted.  
"Morning! Not a very nice one, though," Angelica chuckled, sitting on Peggy's bed.  
"That's for sure. Thank god it's Saturday," Peggy said, grabbing her phone and checking it.  
"Yeah. Anyways, you, Eliza, and I are going to the mall today," Angelica said.  
"We are? Why? Not that I'm complaining, but, why?" Peggy asked, sitting up fully.  
"Because, you need to buy some yoga clothing," Angelica explained, "And Starbucks is having a sale," She added.  
"Sounds good to me." Peggy said.  
"We're picking Theo up on the way," Angelica said.  
"Oh, nice!" Peggy said, getting up and putting on her housecoat.  
After she got ready, her and her sisters got in their limo (Fancy af) and went to Theodosia's to pick her up.  
"Hey guys!!" Theo greeted cheerily. She was in a purple skirt with a white belly top.  
"You look nice! Although it'll be cold," Eliza complimented.  
"Thanks! So do you. And I know,  
but it's worth it," Theo said.  
"Okay, before we get into one of those you look good, no you do, things, we're gonna go," Angelica intervened.  
Theo and Eliza laughed.  
"Sure, Angie," Eliza said.  
When they got to the mall, Peggy immediately spotted the Yoga stuff.  
"Hey, I'm gonna go here guys," She said.  
"Ooh, I'll come," Theo said.  
"Okay, we'll meet you two at Starbucks in, let's say, forty-five minutes?" Angelica suggested.  
"Great." Peggy said, walking off with Theo.  
"So, why're you getting yoga stuff?"  
Theo asked. "I mean, I just like the way it looks, but what about you?" She asked.  
"I was invited to a yoga class on Tuesday, with Lafayette." Peggy explained.  
Theo's eyes grew wide.  
"Oh my god, you're going to yoga with him?" She asked. "You'd better get flexible, because he'll make  
you feel like you're a sad stick who'll never be able to bend in anyway, and if they do will just snap in half and die," She warned.  
Peggy laughed.  
"I'll keep that in mind," She said.  
They walked into the yoga store, only to be greeted by a store clerk.  
"Welcome, ladies! Can I be of any assistance today?" She asked.  
"I'm looking for some stuff that's not too fancy, but not too simple," Peggy requested.  
"I know just the thing," She store clerk said.  
"I'll wait here.." Theo mumbled, staring at a pair of yoga pants.  
"Alright," Peggy laughed.  
After they got their yoga stuff, they met Eliza and Angelica at Starbucks.  
"Okay. We got you guys stuff. Now, let's talk about something," Angelica said, glancing at Peggy.  
"Peggy likes Lafayette." She said.  
Peggy blushed.  
"Shut up!" She said, taking her drink.  
"Omg really??" Theo asked.  
"Ah, that's so cute!!" Eliza squealed.  
"It's really not." Peggy mumbled.  
"So that's why you agreed to do yoga with him.." Theo said.  
"Well, now you've found someone! Because I have Alex, Theo has Aaron,  
you have Lafayette, and.." Eliza said, looking at Angelica and stopping for a second to think. "Well, we'll find someone for you Angie." She finally said.  
"Gee thanks." Angelica replied, rolling her eyes.  
"Okay! So at the barbecue I was talking about how Lafayette's birthday is soon, so we're going to have a surprise party for him, right? Well, Peggy you can bake the cake for it or something, and then he'll be super happy specifically towards you!" Theo said.  
"Yeah that could work.." Angelica  
nodded.  
"And Laf really likes cake. Like, he really likes it. So I don't think him not wanting it will be a huge issue." Eliza said.  
"Ha, I hope not." Peggy agreed.  
"Great, so this is operation hook up Peggy and Lafayette." Theo said.  
"Great!" Angelica and Eliza said in unison.  
_________________________________  
At Lafayette's house  
"It's obvious she's into you, man." Hercules said.  
"Yeah, I'm allergic to women and I can tell. Dude, she's got it bad." John said.  
"Oui, you're right." Lafayette nodded.  
"She's just.. She's young, and if we were to get together or something-"  
Lafayette started before he was cut off.  
"No, no shh. Okay, no. That's not how it works, okay? If she's into you she's into you. It's not a whole 'Oh she's too young' or 'It's not healthy!' Sits just a girl who think you're hot and nice and shit, and wants to hook up with you." Alexander said.  
Lafayette blinked.  
"Mom amie, all I was gonna say was-" But he was cut off yet again.  
"No, don't say it! I can read minds! And I think whatever you're about to  
say is wrong!" Alex yelled, standing on the coffee table.  
"Calm down." Hercules said, standing up and lifting Alex off the table.  
"How dare you?!" Alex asked, dramatically flopping down on the couch.  
"Okay, him aside, do you like her?" Hercules asked.  
"Andd, here's my cue to go. Women make me uncomfortable. C'mon Alex, let's go yell at some people on the streets," John said, walking out the door.  
"Coming!" Alex said, running after him.  
Lafayette rolled his eyes.  
"Those two.." He said.  
"Answer the question." Hercules ordered.  
Lafayette nodded. "I guess? I'm not  
sure. L'amour est tellement difficile."  
He said.  
"Mmhm, what's that mean?" Hercules asked. Lafayette groaned.  
"Nothing, it's nothing." He said.  
"Fuck, I gotta go. Work. Some lady wants a bra remade in a different colour," Hercules said apologetically.  
"Bye!" He shouted as he quickly left.  
Lafayette sighed and stared at the mall.  
He hoped this was nothing but a  
small crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so  
> ready for the angst ahh
> 
> Also I really don't speak French well like at all so I apologize very much if that sentences I said was incorrect and I don't know what I'm doing when it comes to French like whoa


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revolutionary squad (plus the girls lol) run into Thomas and James at a café

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAYY before we start, I swear more is going to happen these are just filler chapters but the yoga thing is happening next chapter (along with some sneaky angst) and also I needed to add in some JeffMads cause <3

"Fuck, it's so damn cold." Alex whined. He was wearing a t-shirt, a crappy sweater, a fall jacket, jeans, a pair of fuzzy socks (I totally think he'd love fuzzy socks tho), boots, and a hat.  
Lafayette laughed.  
"Mon amie, it's 14 degrees (celsius for all you Americans out there cuz I'm from Canada w/ all our moose) outside. It's really not that bad." He said.  
"Shut up. I'm not used to the cold." Alex mumbled.  
"God he's so.. Fuck I just love him so much." John whispered to Lafayette who just laughed at him instead of Alex.  
"Where are we even going?" Alex asked.  
"We told you like a million times, we're going to meet Eliza and Angelica and I'm pretty sure Peggy at a Café." John explained.  
"Ohh yeah." Alex nodded. 

They walked for a few more minutes before they got to the Café.  
"We're here!" John shouted as they entered.  
"Over here!" Eliza called, waving them over.  
"Bonjour." Lafayette said. Peggy smiled and waved a little. 

After they ordered and got settled, they began to talk about Lafayette's birthday.  
"So, like, what do you want? Cause I have no fucking clue." Hercules asked.  
"You don't need to get me anything." Lafayette reassured him.  
"I'm gonna anyways." Hercules said, the others nodding.  
"You gonna have a party?" Angelica  
asked cautiously (they were planning a surprise one for him).  
"I don't believe so." Lafayette said.  
"Well, let us know if you are." Hercules instructed.  
Lafayette nodded.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, Hercules, how do you sew?" Alex asked, "Home Ec."  
Hercules laughed, "It's easy, I'll teach you sometime." He said.  
"You better. Martha would kill me if I failed this class again.  
"Wait, Martha?" Peggy asked.  
"Mrs. Washington. Alex has legal rights to call her that." Eliza explained.  
"Adoption papers motherfuckers!" Alex shouted, quickly grabbing his phone and showing a picture of them to Peggy.  
She chuckled.  
"That's very nice." She said.

"Omg guys, guys!" Angelica suddenly shot up.  
"What? WHAT IS IT?" Alex asked, standing up and shaking her shoulders.  
"Someone's had too much coffee." John mumbled, pulling Alex back into the seat.  
"You should all come to our house and we can bake something, like brownies or something. I'd be so fun! We can invite Aaron and Theo as well!" Angelica suggested.  
"Ooh yeah!" Eliza agreed.  
Lafayette smiled.  
"That sounds great." He said.  
"I'm in." Hercules said, others nodding in agreement.  
"Great. We'll work out more plans later." Angelica said.  
_______________________________________  
"Come on, Thomas, I cannot handle the outdoors right now." James huffed as he walked with his boyfriend (gAy) in the streets.  
"You'll be fine, Jemmy." Thomas said.  
"But I'm sick and I don't want to be here." James protested.  
"Shh, you're fine. See we're here. At the peasant café." 

Thomas said, opening the door for James.  
"Peasant café?" James repeated.  
Thomas nodded, but stopped when he looked in the booth at the back.  
"Oh, great, the circus is in town."  
He sighed.  
"JEFFERSON!" Alexander shouted from the back.  
"Yeah?" Thomas replied nonchalantly.  
"Why are you here?! Are you stalking me you little macaroni fucker!" Alex yelled, walking over to him.

"Jesus, Hamilton, calm your tits. I'm just here to view the poor people dining. James and I-" Thomas explained, before noticing that James had disappeared.  
He then realised he had not disappeared and was just lying in one of the booths, asleep.  
"How..?" Thomas asked himself.  
"Aha! At a loss for words! Obviously my grace and beauty," Thomas had to pinch himself to stop from laughing when he said that, "Has made you unable to think of what to say! I WIN YOU'LL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING!" He screamed.  
"I kinda already have," Thomas mumbled.

"Lafayette, thank god. Get your gremlin friend off me." Thomas ordered.  
"Alex, come here. Sorry, Thomas. He's a bit off right now." Lafayette apologised, sending Alex back to the table.  
"So what are you doing hanging out with those idiots? You could always come with me and James." Thomas suggested, but Lafayette schools his head.  
"They might be annoying, but I love them." He explained.  
Thomas looked disgusted.  
"Suit yourself." He mumbled.

The rest of the time they were there,  
Angelica and Eliza teased Peggy about liking Lafayette (secretly, of course), Alex argued with Thomas, James slept, and the other three just chatted.  
"Well, I'll see you on Monday? Or I guess when we do that baking.." Peggy said to Lafayette as they all packed up.  
"Oui, have a good night, chéri." He said, smiling before he left.  
Peggy blushed, before quickly going over to her sisters to explain exactly what he said in vivid detail for 2 consecutive hours.  
What a fun night they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I wrote this at like 2am God it's so fun to write Thomas and Alexander yelling at each other, also if anyone has any suggestions for amything to happen PLEASE TELL ME I WILL HOPEFULLY USE THEM. 
> 
> Pls leave a comment they make my day and there is a 100% chance I'll reply (even tho I barley get any :')


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy goes to meet Lafayette at a yoga class! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> But does everything go well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY ALERT yes I know I posted a chapter saying I had stuffs to do,, but turns out I got really bored last night and decided to write thing chapter so.. Yeah here you go!!

"Have fun at your yoga class!" Eliza called down to Peggy from her room.  
"Thanks!" Peggy said back.  
They still wanted to do the baking thing, but the date had been changed to next week.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you? It's dark out," Angelica offered.  
"Angie, I'm okay. It's a beautiful night out," Peggy replied.  
"Alright! Have fun!" Angelica said, walking her out the door.  
"Bye!" Peggy waved as she left. 

She was wearing the new yoga clothing her and Theodosia had bought, and she thought (along with her sisters and mothers opinion) she looked great, and pretty sexy too (MMM okay but imagine Jazzy in yoga clothes). 

She was super exited about seeing Lafayette again, too, but nervous because none of their friends would be there in case of an awkward silence. Of course, it was yoga, but still, you never know. 

She walked along the side of the road. There were barley any cars outside, and the weather was perfect. So the walked was nice.  
About 10 minutes in, she saw a person walking towards her.  
He appeared to be a man, late 20's, early 30's. He stopped in front of her. 

"Hey, sorry, can you move a little? I have somewhere to be," Peggy asked politely. The man just smirked.  
"I was thinking the same thing," He said slowly.  
"But I'm sure while we're both here," He glanced at the ally near them, "We can spare a few minutes."  
Peggy took a step back.  
"I uh, sorry, I really do have somewhere to be, sir," She said, mentally slapping herself for calling him 'sir'. 

"Damn, baby, it's so hot when you call me that," He said.  
She swallowed, walking backwards a bit more, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the alley.  
"Hey! Lemme go!" She shouted, thrashing around, but that only made the man more interested in her. 

"Please, let me go!" She cried when he began to remove her yoga shirt.  
"Jesus, it's so hot when you beg," He said, dragging his finger down, until  
he reached the top of her yoga pants, pulling them down slowly until they were at her ankles.  
She gasped, attempting to push him off, but he held her down.

"Not quite as strong as you thought you were, are you?" He whispered into her ear.  
"Who are you? And what do you want from me?" She asked weakly.  
"I thought you could tell that I want you," He said, as he started unbuckling his belt. 

"Help me! Someone hel-" Peggy started.  
"Shut up, or I swear I'll choke you to death," He hissed into her ear.  
The man quickly grabbed out his cock, then grabbed her underwear pulling it down.  
He then began thrusting violently in and out of her. Peggy screamed and tears streamed down her face. The man covered her mouth as he moaned from the pleasure. 

He continued doing thing, eventually choosing to lie Peggy onto a near by garbage can.  
Peggy's screams turned to whimpers as tears fell onto the ground.  
"Oh, you're such a fucking whore, aren't you. Aren't you, you little slut," The man said, "Your mouth is saying no but your body is saying yes," He said, moaning.  
Peggy let out a sob as he bit the side of her neck.  
"Oh, yeah, you like that, don't you. You little slut," The man whispered into her ear.  
"Tell me you like it," He said, putting his hand around her neck.  
"Say that you like it, slut, say that you fucking like it," He said. 

Peggy gasped. "I do," She whimpered, before he could fully begin to choke her.  
"You do what?" He asked.  
"I like it," She sobbed.  
The man smirked.  
"That's right, you like it, don't you, uh huh," He said, continuing what he was doing before, but harder.

This continued for a few more minutes, with Peggy's many failed attempts at saving herself.  
"Hey!!" Peggy heard someone call. The man quickly pulled away from her, as she screamed in pain.  
"Get off her!!" The figure screamed, running towards them.  
"Fuck," The man said, quickly running off the opposite direction. 

Peggy fell onto the ground, letting out a sob as her back scraped against the brick wall.  
"Peggy! Dear lord, are you alright? Come here," Peggy heard the figure say. She looked up, tears still streaming.  
"M-Mr. Washington?" She croaked.  
He shushed her and nodded.  
"Okay. I'm going to pick you up now, is that okay?" He asked cautiously.  
She nodded, and Washington scooped her up bridal style as she began to sob more. 

He held her for a while, letting her son into his shirt before calmly asking,  
"Where were you headed?"  
"Y-Yoga class," She said quietly,  
"M-meeting Laf- Lafayette," She explained.  
Washington nodded.  
"Alright, I'm going to call him, as well as your family, is that okay?" He asked. She nodded again.  
He shifted her to one side, before pulling out his phone and dialling Lafayette.  
_______________________________________  
About 1/2 an hour earlier 

Lafayette stared at his watch. Peggy was a few minutes late, but he wasn't too concerned.  
When his yoga class began, he was confused.  
Twenty minutes in, he assumed she decided not to come, or really did think it was a joke.  
Ten minutes after that, his phone rang.  
Surprising him, he fell out of the pose he was in.  
"Sorry!" He winced, grabbing his phone and walking out into the waiting room.  
The call was from Washington.  
"That's new..." Laf thought to himself. 

Lafayette: Hello? 

Washington: Lafayette. I'm not surprised if you're confused why I'm  
calling you, but it's an emergency. 

Lafayette: Oh no, what happened? 

Washington: It's Peggy. She was, how you'd say, raped, by an unknown man. He ran off before I could stop him, but she's here with me now. We're on Yar and Main, you'll see us.

Lafayette: Oh god! Will she be okay?! I'll be right there, don't worry, I'm coming! 

Washington: See you then. 

Lafayette quickly grabbed his bag before running back into the yoga room.  
"Things came up, can't finish class, I have to go, désolé!" He rambled, before running out of the building and towards the direction Washington had told him to go to.  
He ran for a good 10 minutes before he saw the pair. 

"Peggy! Mon chéri, are you okay?" He asked, running over to her.  
"He's going to take you now," Washington told Peggy, who nodded, Lafayette taking her from Washington.  
Lafayette walked over to a bench that was at the end of the street and say down with her, holding her close to his chest as she cried into it. 

About 10 minutes later, a car came right up to the bench, and Eliza and Angelica came out of it, rushing over to her.  
"Peggy!" Eliza cried.  
"Oh, Peggy! We're so sorry! Can we hug you?" Angelica asked.  
Peggy nodded and stood up, running into both of their arms.  
"Thank you so, so much, sir, for saving our baby sister," Eliza said to Washington when he walked over.  
"Don't thank me, Elizabeth," Washington said.  
Peggy wiped her tears away.  
"Thanks, all of you.." She said quietly.  
"Of course, anything for you," Angelica said.  
"Yeah, Pegs," Eliza said.  
"Non, you don't have to thank me. Je suis content tu vas bien," Lafayetye spoke softly (I don't speak French okay).  
Washington nodded in agreement. 

"Well, we should take her home,  
you guys need a ride? Meaning I'm driving you home Lafayette, but sir you're fine." Angelica said.  
Lafayette smiled a little and nodded.  
"Okay," He said.  
"I'll be fine. Thanks for the offer," Washington said, walking the kids to the car, only leaving before he knew they were all safely inside the car. 

The drive was pretty silent, nobody wanted to startle Peggy, so they kind of decided (kind of because they didn't actually say it, they just knew) they would let her start any conversations if she wanted.  
Obviously, she did not. 

They eventually got to be Schuyler mansion.  
"Angelica, shouldn't I go back to my place?" Lafayette asked quietly.  
He lived in an apartment with Alex, Hercules, and John, because they all decided it would work really well with paying rent, and none of them had parents, really.  
Alex's died, Lafayette's were in France, John's were horrible people, and Hercules' moved to back to Ireland after he got to high school. 

"Nope, you're staying. I think it's best for Peggy," Angelica said, Eliza nodding.  
"Okay.." Lafayette said.  
Peggy gave him a small smile, before walking with Angelica upstairs.  
"Here, let's go to the couch. They have, uh, stuff they need to take care of." Eliza said awkwardly, leading him into the living room.  
"Okay, should we put something on for Peggy? For when she comes down, I mean?" She suggested.  
"Oui, that seems like a good idea," Lafayette agreed.  
"Okay, let's see.." Eliza hummed, scrolling through the choices, waiting for Angelica and Peggy to come down, to hear if she was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry  
> Also thanks my friend Jaya who kinda helped me write a little bit of this  
> @me_jaya (Instagram,, her request for me to put it there))


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette thinks about what happened, and I'm lazy to write a summary rn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy so sorry this chapter is so short, it was extremely rushed,,  
> yeah basically that's it!

Eliza and Lafayette had eventually agreed on putting Tropic Thunder (Listen kids I've never seen this movie my friend suggested it so shh) on.  
After a few minutes, Peggy and Angelica came down. 

"Hey! So?" Eliza asked.  
"It's all good," Angelica said.  
Eliza let out a sigh of relief.  
"Oh, thank god. Peggy, if you're comfortable with it, come here," Eliza said, Peggy walking over.  
"That is great, chéri," Lafayette said.  
"We found a movie," Eliza said after hugging Peggy. 

"Wait, before we start.. Peggy, I think we should tell daddy (I cannot write this without it feeling extremely sexual please send help)," Angelica said.  
"He might get upset," Peggy said quietly.  
"Peggy! He may be distant, but he's not heartless!" Eliza exclaimed.  
"She's right, Pegs. You should. But the decision is completely yours," Angelica said.  
"I don't know. This is all so complicated. I need to think about it," Peggy mumbled.  
The sisters nodded, and Eliza played the movie. 

About a half hour in, Peggy stood up abruptly.  
"I'm going to bed," She said quickly.  
"You okay?" Angelica immediately replied, standing up as well, Eliza and Lafayette as well.  
"I'm.. I'm fine I just, this has been a long day, and I just want it to be over," Peggy explained.  
"Okay.. Love you. Have a good sleep," Angelica said.  
"I'll come up with you," Eliza said, going over to wear she was.  
"Bonne nuit," Lafayette said.  
"Night, guys," Peggy said, walking up the stairs with Eliza. 

"I hope she'll be okay," Angelica sighed.  
"She'll be fine, mom amie," Lafayette reassured.  
"Thanks, Laf," Angelica said.  
"Actually, shouldn't you be heading home soon? Y'know, we have school and everything," She asked.  
"I suppose so. I'm assuming Peggy will be skipping?" Lafayette asked.  
"Yeah, I hope she will. She needs a day to relax and calm down," Angelica said.  
Lafayette nodded.  
"Well, I'll be on my way," He said, walking over to the door.  
"Merci," He said, waving before he left the house.  
_______________________________________  
When Lafayette got home, he was attacked by questions from all three of his roommates, because he was home about an hour and a half later then usual after his yoga classes. 

"Are you okay?! What happened?! Were you kidnapped?!" Alex asked.  
"You good? You're pretty late," Hercules asked calmly.  
"Yo, why are you so late? You had us worried sick!" John exclaimed.  
"Guys, I'm fine," Lafayette replied, rolling his eyes.  
"Are you sure?!" Alex asked, obviously very concerned.  
"Positively," Lafayette said.  
"Why were you so late?" Hercules asked as they walked to the couch.  
"It's unimportant," Lafayette said, unsure weather he should tell them or not. He eventually decided against it.  
"Well, okay, if you're sure everything's good," John said.  
"I swear. Now, I'm going to sleep," Lafayette said.  
"Okay, night, see you in the morning," Hercules said.  
"Wait, I'm coming, I gotta make sure you don't die," Alexander said, following after Lafayette, who smiled softly.  
"Merci, Alexander," He said, walking into his bedroom.  
_______________________________________  
That "morning", when Lafayette woke up, the first thing he noticed was that Alexander was asleep, on top of him. Second thing was that it was about 4am in the morning.  
He slowly pushed Alex off, attempting to be subtle, but unfortunately failed. 

"Mph, what time is it?" Alex asked groggily.  
"Around four? Sorry I woke you," Lafayette said sheepishly.  
"No, no it's fine," Alex said, before yawning.  
Lafayette laughed a little.  
"Okay, you should go back to sleep," He said.  
"Noo, I don't need to sleep, why're you awake?" Alex asked, his words slurred with sleep.  
"I'll be back in a minute, okay? Sleep," Lafayette ordered.  
"Fine.." Alex said, snuggling back into the Lafayette's covers.  
"In my bed. Okay," Lafayette said as he walked out of his room. 

He walked to the balcony, going out on it. He stared at the stars for a few minutes. It was a cold night, but it looked beautiful, enough to make you want to stare at the stars forever. Still, he couldn't stop thinking about Peggy. He almost blamed himself for what had happened. It was his idea for her to come, and he didn't even offer to pick her up, or at least call her when she was late. 

"Hey. What's bothering you?" Lafayette heard someone say.  
He turned around to see Hercules standing at the door to the balcony.  
"Huh? Nothing, nothing's bothering me," He denied.  
Hercules smirked.  
"Okay, so you come home from your yoga class, which may I add you were going to with a friend, late, then you go to bed immediately, and finally I find you staring at the sky on the balcony at four AM. You hate heights! I mean, sure we live in an apartment, but that's besides the point," He snickered.  
"I can't tell you why. I'm sorry. I know you guys are worried, but I really can't tell you why. I'll be fine. It's not about me," Lafayette apologized.  
"As long as you're gonna be okay. Now, come back to sleep, it's cold. You're gonna get sick," Hercules said, grabbing Lafayette's arm and pulling him back into the house. 

"Thank you," Lafayette said, walking back into his room.  
He still blamed himself. He couldn't stop thinking that it was all his fault.  
For the rest of the night, he didn't get any sleep.  
He prayed this was all a crazy dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor bby Lafayette love him~
> 
> So after this Peggy rape stuff gets wrapped up, I'm gonna add in some Alex and Eliza drama like w/ Maria and stuff, no there will be no literal cheating on her, because this story is mainly about Peggy, but there will  
> be a lot of spooky glances from across the room and flirting and stuff, which is still bad for poor Eliza, so just a heads up that'll  
> happen sometime.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy decides it's best to go back to school after the tragic incident.. Was it the best choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS  
> I'm so so so sorry the chapters are so short lately, but I swEar to gOd the next one will  
> be SUPER SUPER long.   
> So please just bear with me, and again I'm sorry!

Repeat, repeat, the same scene over and over and over and over, the man is coming, he's coming back, he knows where I live, he knows where I go to school, he's coming to find me, where is he?! Am I safe?!   
I know he's looking for me, I'm trapped, alone with him...   
_________________________________

Peggy gasped and shot up from her bed, sweating buckets. She sighed and switched her side lamp on.   
She kept waking up, the same thing every time. She checked her phone.   
4:56am. She had a few more hours of sleep, so she lied back down, this time leaving the light on. 

Peggy woke again, this time to a light shaking on her shoulder.   
"Hm, Eliza?" She asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She immediately remembered what had happened the last night, and grabbed and handful of blankets, holding on to them like she would fall off a building if she let go. 

"Hey, Pegs. Sorry I woke you, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to skip school. It's 7:15, so the bus'll come in fifteen, but you can go late," Eliza explained.   
"It's fine, 'Liza. I'll get ready quick and go.. I want to put this behind me and pretend that none of it ever happened, and the easiest way to do that is to act like nothing's different, you know?" Peggy asked, her voice raspy from all the crying she'd done the night before.  
"Are you sure?" Angelica asked from the doorway, having just appeared in time to hear the last part.   
"Yeah.. I'm pretty sure," Peggy sighed.  
"I'm proud of you, Peggy, that's really brave of you," Angelica said, walking over to Peggy to give her a hug.  
"Yeah, yeah it is," Eliza smiled, hugging her as well.   
"We'll let you get ready, then," Angelica said, her and Eliza walking out. 

Peggy sighed. Was going to school a good idea right now? Probably not. Will it be better in the long run? Sure.

She climbed out of bed to get ready. As she got dressed, she thought about how they day would go.   
She wasn't ready to tell people. She wasn't sure if she was going to tell anyone anything at all. She hoped that everyone would just be casual, and that she wouldn't make a complete and total fool out of herself trying to stay cool. 

After she got dressed, she observed herself in the mirror. She was being very conservative. Sweatpants and a sweater, un-matching.   
She quickly grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs, just in time to catch the bus. 

"We'll hold the bus," Angelica said when she started getting her shoes on.   
"It's okay, I'm ready," Peggy said, grabbing her bag and walking out the door with her sisters.  
She instantly regretted not bringing an umbrella, because it was pouring outside. She was greeted by Theodosia on the bus.   
"Hey, Peggy! Come sit over here with me!" She waved.  
Peggy's sisters glanced at her, giving we worried looks, but she just plastered on a fake smile and walked over to where Theo was sitting. 

"I didn't know you took the bus. I don't usually, but I had to because of how nasty it is outside," Theo explained.   
Peggy laughed a little bit. As depressed as she was, she was still happy she had good friends to help her through it, even if they had no idea what was going on. She was most likely going to Theodosia, though, because Peggy felt she deserved to know.   
She wasn't sure how to reply, because she felt like if she tried to say anything, she'd break down. "Makes sense," She finally muttered out.   
"Hey," Theo said, with a more serious tone, "Are you okay? You seem off,"  
"Me?" Peggy practically screamed.  
"I'm not off! Nothing's wrong! What would make you think that?! You're the one who's off!" So much for being cool.   
She threw her hand over her mouth. She turned to see everyone, including her sisters, staring at them.   
Her face quickly because flushed.   
"I-um, w-what I mean is, everything's fine, thanks," She stuttered.  
Theo raised an eyebrow, but didn't push her any farther. Angelica walked over, being cautious that the driver didn't see her.   
"Peggy, what on earth?" She asked, sitting down.  
"What? Nothing I'm fine, you can go," Peggy snapped.   
"Sorry," She said sheepishly, "Didn't mean to snap at you," She sighed. Angelica gave her a small smile.  
"Well, okay," She said, getting up and walking back. 

"So, anyways, that aside, did you hear about the upcoming fall dance? I'm in the student council, so I get to help plan it. It'll be super fun to plan," Theodosia said after Angelica left.   
"A dance? I didn't hear about any dance, when is it?" Peggy asked.   
"I believe it's on the twenty-ninth," Theo said. Peggy nodded.   
"That'll be fun," She said.   
"Yeah. You gonna ask anyone?" Theo asked, smirking.   
Before Peggy could answer, the school bus came to a screeching halt.   
Thank god they were at school and she didn't have to answer that question. 

"Ow, fuck!" She heard someone call when she entered the school. She knew exactly who it was, too.   
"John! There are small innocent children here!" Hercules said.   
"I fell," John whined, getting back up and stretching.   
"Oh, hey Peggy," Hercules greeted.   
"Hey," Peggy said.   
"I fell and it was his fault! I think he's trying to murder me," John accused.   
Hercules rolled his eyes but smiled.   
John gasped.   
"You are!!" He exclaimed, the two walking off, almost forgetting Peggy was there at all.   
She walked to her locker and began to open it, putting her things in and walking slowly to class, when Washington stopped her.

"Margarita, you came," He said.   
"U-uh, yeah," Peggy said quietly.   
"Are you sure you're okay? If you need to, you can sit out today, or you can go hang around in the nurses office," Washington offered.   
"No, I'm fine, thanks," She practically whispered. She suddenly felt very hot, but not like it was hot outside, like she was on fire, burning.   
"Are you okay?" Washington asked. 

Peggy just stood in the middle of the halls, not answering him.   
She immediately regretted coming to school. Her face went pale, and she closed her eyes. She felt like all the walls were closing in on her, like she was being slowly trapped inside a giant black hole, no escape. She grabbed her stomach and put her hand over her mouth. She felt like she was going to be sick. She saw the man coming towards her. Her head spun, she felt dizzy and sick. She fell to her knees.   
Students ran towards her to see if she was okay, but she couldn't hear them, she couldn't see them, she didn't know they were there.   
She let out a cry when she felt someone's cool hand touch her shoulder. Who was it, was it him, is he back?  
That was all she remembered.  
After that, nothing but pure darkness.   
_________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an original way to end a fanfic, a cliffhanger!   
> But srsly the next chapter will be very long so be ready for that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy wakes up in the nurses office, and eventually decides to tell everybody what happened. 
> 
> We get to see everyone's different or similar reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JESUS I WISH SUMMARIES WERE EAISER TO WRITE   
> Also yes i thought this would be a bit longer but anything else I'd  
> be writing is for the next chapter so yeah

"Oh, god, when is she gonna wake up?"  
"Calm down, babe, she'll wake up soon,"   
"What happened?"  
"She was acting weird on the bus today,"   
"Last night?"  
"What about last night?"   
"Laf, we need to talk real quick,"   
"Wait, I think she's moving!"   
"Peggy! Are you awake?"   
"Stop yelling, you're gonna scare her!"   
"I'm not yelling,"

"Guys?" Peggy opened her eyes and saw the worried faces of all her friends staring down at her.   
"Peggy! Thank god! You're okay!" Eliza cried, tears streaming down her face as she put a hand on her cheek.   
Peggy placed her hand hand on top of Eliza's and smiled.   
"I'm okay now. I'm not sure what really happened, but all I know is I feel fine now, so don't worry," She said reassuringly.   
Angelica came over to Eliza and handed her a tissue, Eliza gladly accepting it and going to over to where Alexander was.

"Hey," He said softly, pulling Eliza into his arms.   
She looked up at him and gave him a teary eyed smile.   
"You can be pretty terrible, but I love you," She said.   
Alexander placed a kiss on her forehead and looked back at Peggy and Angelica, who were talking quietly about something. 

"Peggy, now would be a good time to tell them," Angelica suggested.   
"Do you.. Do you think they'd care?" Peggy asked.  
Angelica ran her fingers through Peggy's hair.   
"Of course," She said.   
Peggy nodded.   
"I'll tell them," She declared. 

Angelica turned around to look at the group.   
"Okay," She said, holding Peggy's hand, "Peggy has something to tell you guys,"   
Peggy sighed and looked down, before inhaling and looking back up and all her friends faces.   
"I'm just gonna say it, basically, and I know I'm being very blunt when I say it so suddenly, but.. I.. was raped, last night," She said, swallowing as tears built up in her eyes. 

Quickly, everybody, except Eliza, Lafayette, and Angelica, started panicking and asking a lot of questions, so it was basically just screams.   
"Guys!" Lafayette hissed, "You're stressing her out!"   
The worried voices died down a bit.  
"Sorry," Theo said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.   
"It's fine," Peggy replied.   
"The thing is, I don't exactly want to make a big deal out of it. I feel like I can pretend it never happened, if I just don't talk about it act like it never happened. That's why I came to school today," She explained. 

Everyone exchanged worried looks.   
"Can you at least let us pay attention to it for one day?" Alex asked.  
"We care about you," He said, his voice cracking a bit as he held back tears.   
Now it was Eliza's turn to comfort him, as she squeezed his hand. She new he had awful experiences when it came to sexual abuse, and new exactly what Peggy felt like.   
Peggy smiled at him gratefully.   
"Sure," She said, "That really means a lot to me,"   
"Well, I should take her home, before we all start sobbing," Angelica said, gesturing to the many people who were crying or about to cry.   
"Probably a good idea," Eliza agreed, letting go of Alex's hand and walking over to Peggy, helping her out of the bed.   
"Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow," Angelica said. 

"God, I can't believe this happened to her," Theo said from the back of the room. Burr held her hand tighter.   
"She'll be okay, I swear to god, she will," He said, comfortingly.   
Theo smiled a bit.   
"Thank you," She whispered.   
"And make sure you remember you had absolutely nothing to do with this, okay? Nothing," Burr said.   
"I will. I love you," Theo said, kissing him.

That was when Thomas burst in, James shuffling in behind him.   
"Holy fuck what the hell happened?!" Thomas asked.  
"Confidential, can't you mind your own shitty business," Alex shot back.  
Thomas' eyes widened before he smiled.   
"Aw, is wittle baby Alexander crying?" He laughed.   
Alex's face grew red before he wiped the tears away.   
"Shut up, Jefferson!" He said.   
"Yeah, Thomas, stop," James mumbled from behind him. 

Him and Alexander were friends, so of course he agreed Thomas was being a bit to bitchy at this point.   
"Come on, Jemmy, this is gold," He protested.   
James rolled his eyes and walked over to Eliza.   
"Sorry, on his behalf. But it'd be best if you and your boyfriend got far away from him, before they literally start to attack each other with knifes," James said, before staring a mildly serious cough attack and going back over to Thomas.   
"Thanks, James," Eliza smiled, taking Alex's hand and leading him out of the nurses office. 

"What the hell was that?! Did you see that fat ass motherfucker?" Alex exclaimed.   
"He's actually pretty skinny," Eliza shrugged.   
"You're missing the point!" Alexander huffed, the pair walking outside and sitting down at a tree. 

"Just, don't let it get to you," Eliza said.  
Alex sighed and looked up at the dark  
sky. It was still raining, and that terrified him, but right now he was to worried about Peggy to care.   
"Alex, are you okay? God, I forgot about the rain, come on let's go inside," Eliza rambled, just suddenly remembering the fact that Alex had PTSD.   
But Alex just stayed put and shook his head, the tears starting again. 

"My friend, your sister.. Peggy was ra- sexually abused, 'Liza! I can't be worried about my own issues when that happened! I'd be a heartless fucking monster,"  
He sobbed.   
Eliza slowly got him off the ground and led him back into the school, where they were greeted by Lafayette, who put a giant fluffy towel over Alexander and walked him into the nurses office so he could calm down. 

"Hey," Eliza heard someone say.   
She turned around to see Maria Reynolds, a girl in one of the grades above her own.  
"Your sister's the one who got raped,  
right?" She asked.   
Eliza gasped.   
"You.. What.. How.. How?? Did you know??" She asked, panicking.   
"Calm down. I overheard, I was walking by. Don't worry, I swear I won't tell a soul," Maria said, crossing her heart.   
"Thank you, so much," Eliza said, a wave of relief washing over her.   
Maria gave her a sad smile.   
"Tell your sister I hope she'll be okay,"  
She said.   
Eliza nodded.   
"See you," Maria said, walking off.   
Eliza pulled out her phone and texted Angelica.   
_______________________________________

To Angie: Meet me at the picnic bench outside the science room window 

From Angie: W/ Peggy 

To Angie: When you get back to school

From Angie: Okay 

To Angie: Thanks~  
_______________________________________

Eliza put her phone back into her purse and went in the direction of the picnic bench. She knew she had math, but at that point she was to tired and worried to care. 

Meanwhile, John and Hercules were in art class, completely ignoring the teacher.   
"I can't believe it," John said.   
"Believe it," Hercules shrugged.   
"How can you be so chill about this, man?" John asked.   
Hercules sighed and shook his head.   
"Dude, I'm not. I'm really upset, okay? I just have a way of being able to hide my feeling," He explained.   
John closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.   
"I get it," He mumbled. 

"Mr. Laurens! Is there something you and Mr. Mulligan would like to share with us?" The teacher snapped.   
John jolted up and looked her in the eyes.   
"No, ma'am," He said.   
"Well then. How about well I have your attention, you come up here and explain to the class what I just taught," The teacher instructed, pointing at the space on the floor next to her. 

John rolled his eyes and walked to the front of the classroom.   
"Umm," He looked at the blackboard, "Shading is.. Good," He guessed.   
The teacher frowned.   
"Detention after school," She said, writing him a slip and handing it to him.  
John cursed and took the slip, going back to Hercules.

"My dad is going to kill me," He groaned, leaning into Hercules, who took the slip out of his hands.   
"You'll be fine," Hercules muttered.   
"Reason: Being disruptive," He read. "Wait, that's not accurate," John said.   
Hercules shrugged again.   
"You gotta live with it, man," He said.   
John stared at the wall before burying his face into his hands.   
"I'm dead," He said, his voice muffled.   
"I mean, at least I wasn't raped, not trying to be mean, but still," He said.   
Hercules patted him on the back.  
"Just say you were studying," He suggested.   
"Like he's ever believe that. I'll deal," He said.  
"If you're sure," Hercules said, looking back up at the front to pay attention to the lesson. 

Angelica arrived not long after Eliza texted, walking towards the bench as soon as she came. She had dropped Peggy off and left her with their mom, who they had already told about what happened. She just let her know that Peggy passed out, and right away her mom said she could stay, but Angelica had to go back to school. She would have gone anyways, though. 

"Hey, Eliza, what's up?" Angelica asked as she sat down.   
"Okay. Angelica, I was in the halls, and some girl, Maria, came up me,"  
Eliza began.   
"Oh, I know her. What's the problem?" Angelica asked again.   
"Well, apparently she overheard Peggy telling all our friends about.. The incident," Eliza explained, "Meaning she overheard. How many other people heard?! Rumours spread, Angie, people will make this bigger and bigger, and our poor sister will feel terrible, what if something happens to her? What if-" At that point Angelica cut her off.   
"Calm down. All we have to do is find Maria, and ask her if anybody else was around when she overheard. If anybody else did, we're fucking rich, we can pay people to keep quiet," Angelica said.   
"Or hire a trained assassin," She added.   
"No assassins, but you may be onto something. Let's go find her," Eliza said, taking Angelica's hand as they ran off towards the entrance to the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really went full on the Alex/life drama and the John/life drama,  
> although not so much John as Alex, so yeah that's it


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Angelica figure out if anybody else overheard about Peggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is super late!   
> And short also, but I'm so busy lately!! I swear I'll try to write better longer things in the near future.

Eliza and Angelica ran down the halls, when they were stopped by Washington, who came out from in his classroom  
"Excuse me, girls, don't you have class?" He asked.   
"I, um, free period?" Angelica lied.   
Washington sighed and looked at his watch.   
"Apologies, Ms. Schuyler, but I happen to have you right now," He said.   
"Mr. Washington, sir, Angelica really needs this period. And if you could let my math teacher know that I can't make it. It's about Peggy," Eliza pleaded.   
"Good luck," Washington said, without batting an eye, turning back to his classroom and walking in. 

Eliza smiled at Angelica.  
"Well, that worked," Angelica said cheerfully.   
"Yup. But, let's not forget why. Actually, wait, isn't Maria in your class?" Eliza asked.   
Angelica rubbed her temples.   
"Dammit," She mumbled.   
Eliza knocked on Washington's classroom door, which he opened almost instantly.   
"Girls?" He asked.   
"Could we actually speak to Maria Reynolds, sir?" Eliza asked.  
"It's urgent," Angelica added.   
"Fine, fine," He nodded, looking back at the class.   
"Maria!" He called. She looked up from her work.   
"Someone's here for you," He said.   
Maria stood up and walked over to the door, waving Washington off as a signal he could go now. 

"Hey. You're that girl I just talked to. And hey Angelica. You two here to talk about bribing me to not tell anybody about your sister?" Maria guessed.   
"I'm not going to," She added.   
"Well, no, not really, actually," Eliza said.   
"Actually, we need a favour. Basically, we need to know who else was around when you overheard?" Angelica asked.   
"Who else? Hm. Give me a second, I'll write them down," Maria said, walking into the classroom and grabbing some paper as she began to write.  
"Here," She said, handing the paper to them.   
"Thank you so much," Eliza said.   
"Well, I better go back to class," Maria said, smiling and going back into the classroom. 

"That went well," Angelica said.   
"Yeah. Okay, who's first on the list?" Eliza asked. 

LIST:   
\- Kid with glasses/constantly has headphones on   
\- Drama club girl (Stacy or Tracy or something)   
\- Mary (Student council president)   
\- Various nerds who I swear weren't listening 

"Oh thank god, there's only three people we need to worry about," Angelica sighed.   
"Do we really need to worry about headphone kid?" Eliza asked.   
"You can sometimes hear with headphones on. We'll check just to be sure," Angelica explained.   
"Okay," Eliza nodded. 

They walked to the front office and rang the little bell to get the secretary's attention.   
"Hello? Oh, you two, what do you need?" The secretary asked.   
"I need a few schedules," Angelica asked.   
The secretary sighed and lifted out a box full on sorted schedules.   
"Knock yourself out," She said, turning back to her computer.   
"Okay. I know which belongs to which kid, so give me a sec," Angelica instructed.   
"Sure," Eliza nodded.   
After a few minutes, they finally had all the ones (hopefully) they needed.   
"Thank you!" Eliza said to the secretary.   
"Whatever," The secretary replied, taking the box back and shooing them out of the office.

"Who first?" Eliza asked.   
"Headphone kid. He's with Mrs. Washington," Angelica said.   
"Let's go," Eliza said.   
They walked towards Mrs. Washington's classroom, and knocked when they arrived. 

"Come in!" Martha (IM SAYING MARTHA NOT MRS. WASHINGTON IT SOUNDS BETTER SHHH) said cheerily, opening the door.   
"Oh! You girls! What can I do for you?" She asked.   
"Well, we're looking for Simon," Angelica said.   
Eliza thanked her lucky stars that Angelica was so popular, and knew the names to basically everybody in the school.   
"Oh, sure!" Martha said, "Simon!" She called.   
The boy looked up from his desk, got up, and walked over.   
"These girls need to talk to you," Martha said, walking back into the classroom. 

"Hey! What's up?" Simon asked.   
Eliza was surprised. He didn't seem like much of a talker.   
"Basically, earlier today, you were outside of the nurses office. Did you hear anything?" Angelica asked.  
"Oh, um.. Don't think so. I was in study hall, but I had my headphones on, so I couldn't hear," Simon said.  
"Oh, good, thank you!" Angelica said, as Simon smiled and closed the door. 

"Well that was fast," Eliza said.   
"Yeah, let's go to the next person," Angelica said.   
"Sure, next is who?" Eliza asked.   
"Stacy," Angelica told her, "she's in math,"   
"Dammit, she's in my math class, my teacher'll kill me for not being in class," Eliza sighed.   
"I'll go," Angelica offered.   
"Thanks," Eliza smiled.   
Angelica knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds before the math teacher opened the door. 

"Hello," He said.   
"Hi! So, I was wondering if I could borrow Stacy for a second?" Angelica asked, glad that he didn't know her therefore didn't know she knew Eliza.   
"We're in the middle of a test," The teacher said.   
"It's really important, please, please, please?" Angelica begged.   
The teacher sighed and grabbed an aspirin from his pocket.   
"Stacy," He called, taking the aspirin.   
A girl with bright blonde hair walked over and smiled at Angelica.   
"Yeah?" She asked.   
"Okay. Basically, today you were outside the nurses office.. Did you hear anything? Like possibly about my sister Peggy?" Angelica asked.   
Stacey's eyes lit up.   
"I don't remember, meaning I didn't hear anything, but if there's drama, you have GOT to tell me about it," She beamed.   
"That's all I need. Thanks!" Angelica said, waving and walking off.   
"Wait! The drama!" Stacy cried, but was pulled away by her teacher. 

"She was.. eventful," Angelica sighed.   
"Okay, one more person, and that's Mary, student council president," Eliza said, looking at the list.   
"Art," Angelica said.  
They went to the art room and looked in to see Mary wasn't there.   
"Excuse me?" Eliza said to the teacher who was near the door.   
"Yup?" The teacher asked.   
"Is Mary here today?" Angelica asked.   
"Kid, I teach a million Mary's. Last name?" The teacher asked.   
"Roberts," Angelica said.   
"Nah, she left early today," The teacher said, closing the door. 

"Well. We'll ask tomorrow," Eliza said calmly.   
"Yeah. We should probably go to our classes," Angelica suggested.   
"Good idea," Eliza agreed, as they headed to their separate classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The extra characters mean nothing, they won't be returning to the story really, so don't worry about that.


	10. READ PLEASE!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A "I won't be posting a new  
> chapter this week" thing.

Hey guys!!!  
So basically, and yes this is for real, I won't be updating for the rest of the week. So I'll probably write the next "real" chapter on the twelfth and then post it on the thirteenth.  
The reason for this is because I have a lot of school work to get done, which seems like a lame excuse for "I'm super super lazy", but it's actually true this time. I am loaded with projects and things to do. 

I might post like a random one-shot or something but nothing for this fic and the reason for that is because this has a real plot for me to follow and with a one-shot I can basically just write whatever and it'll be okay, so you can check my account everynow and then because I just might post a random thing.

I'm also getting sick, and when I'm sick I don't do much besides sleep, eat, and watch movies, so yeah.  
Again I'm super super super super sorry! 

Tysm for understanding, and one more time, I'm sorry about this!! <333


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza is hanging back at school, and she's pretty distracted.   
> She realises hell has begun when they're trapped in the school due to a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYYYS IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME I TRIED!!!!!   
> Also, next chapter is my (Alexander suffering !!) chapter, because I just need them in my life. :)))

"Miss. Schuyler! If you're done daydreaming, why don't you tell us what the answer to the question is I just said?" The math teacher snapped.   
Eliza jolted up and blinked a few times.   
"Right! Um..." She looked at the chalkboard, trying to see what they were doing.   
"Exactly. Next time, pay attention," Her teacher said solemnly.  
Eliza sighed and nodded. 

After class, as she was leaving, her teacher called her to her desk.   
"Eliza, you're one of my best students. Is something the matter?" Her teacher asked.   
"Well... No, ma'am. Just family trouble," Eliza explained.   
"Alright, dear. Well, you can always talk to me if there's a problem," Her teacher asked.   
"Okay, thank you ma'am," Eliza smiled.   
"Get along to class, Eliza," Her teacher ordered. 

Eliza walked over to the nearest water fountain and stood by it, checking her watch. It'd been about 10 minutes since her and Angelica went around asking people. She decided she'd go check on Alexander, since he always had a way to make her feel better, even if he didn't do anything. 

When she knocked on the door to the nurses office, the nurse opened it and looked Eliza up and down.   
"Don't look sick to me, sweet cheeks," She said.   
"No! I'm here for someone. Is Alexander Hamilton still here?" Eliza asked hopefully.  
"Let me think... Short kid? Brown hair? Pretty scrawny? Cross necklace? Contacts? Sobbing like a baby and getting his nasty tears and slobber all over his friends shirt? Low key panic attack? Yeah, he's here," The nurse said.   
Eliza laughed a little (she knew it wasn't nice, but she couldn't help it. The nurse was cool af) and walked in. 

"Hey, Laf!" She said.   
"Bonjour," Lafayette greeted.   
"Hey Alex," Eliza said softly.   
Alexander looked up at her and blushed, pushing himself away from Lafayette's arms.   
Eliza smiled and walked over.   
"It's fine if you're upset. I don't care," She said.   
"It's stupid," He mumbled.   
Eliza sighed and looked over at Lafayette, who was getting some water, likely for Alex.   
"If you say so, mon amie," Lafayette smirked, handing him the water.   
"Thanks," Alexander said, drinking some of it.   
"So, I was thinking, you guys know how we were talking about that baking thing? Everything been really depressing and just generally awful lately, so maybe it would lighten some spirits it we did it?" Eliza suggested.   
"Oui, that could work," Lafayette nodded in agreement.   
"I volunteer my house," Eliza said.   
"You guys have a big kitchen, so yeah," Lafayette said. 

They talked about it for a few more  
minutes until the bell rang and an announcement came on.   
"Students. Due to the bad weather, we have decided it is not safe for you to leave home today. We are in the midst of calling your families to aware them of the fact, and we are going to keep you all here until the storm passes. Thank you for your understanding, and have a good rest of your day," The principal said. 

"Great," Eliza mumbled, "Just great."   
She knew this wouldn't be good for Alexander, considering his history with storms. He wasn't handling it very well now, even with all the comforting, so imagine how he'd be when the school splits the kids up into groups to hang out in the classrooms or whatever (she knows they will, they always do when something like this happens). 

"Fun," Alex mumbled, wrapping himself more in the blanket.   
"Alex, you'll be okay. I'm sure you'll  
be allowed to stay with Mr. Washington," Eliza said.   
"Oui," Lafayette said, rubbing his back.   
"I'm fine. Will Peggy be okay alone at home?" Alex asked, obviously not okay.   
"She's with my mom. She's perfectly fine," Eliza reassured.   
"Good, good," Alex sighed.   
"Babe, we can try to be together," Eliza said.   
Alex smiled at her.  
"Okay" He said quietly. He absolutely hated being treated like a child, even if he brought it upon himself. It was still really humiliating for him. 

At the end of the day, all of the students were brought into the gym.   
"Children!" The principal began, "Today, you will all be split into groups and divided between classrooms to stay until the storm is over."   
Eliza sighed and awaited her "destiny".   
"Does anybody have any necessary requests?" The principal asked.   
Eliza glanced at Alexander, who was beside her holding her hand in a death lock.   
She took a deep breath and raised her hand.   
"Yes?" The principal nodded.   
"Um, my boyfriend would like to be with Mr. Washington. His father," Eliza said, emphasising on father.   
"George?" The principal said to Washington, who gave him a thumbs up.  
"Okay, dear, send him over," The principal instructed.   
Eliza smiled and walked Alex over to  
Washington, before going back to her seat with Lafayette. 

The principal began sorting, when he came started saying who'd go with the nurse, Ms. R.   
Eliza felt a wave of relief rush over her when she heard she was put with Ms. R.   
Lafayette and Theo were with Mrs. Washington, Angelica was with Eliza's math teacher, along with John, Aaron was with Mr. Washington and Alex, and Hercules was with his gym teacher. She noticed the girl Maria was also with Ms. R. 

"'Kay guys, let's go," Ms. R called, leading the group to the nurses office, which was surprisingly big.   
God, this was going to be a long night, thought Eliza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next?? Who know??   
> Quality notes.   
> Also,, My friend Ruby (account Burrcules25) wrote this beauty for right after Eliza heard the announcement.   
> So enjoy this alternate suggestion. 
> 
> Great," Eliza mumbled. She found Pengito and told her the bad news, even tho she just heard it. "o shit hammy ham hammer's gonna have a breakdown and call for is dank-ass, dead-ass mommy." she worried. "Pengito!" Eliza scolded like a mother. "don't call her a 'dank-ass'!" then Angelica walked into their conversation. "more like 'hot ass'," Angelica mumbled, "if she gave birth to that hot thing," she said, nodding over to Alex, walking over to them. She slapped his ass and ran away on her light-up heelys.   
> "Hoodie Hoo, I'm out," Peggy shrugged, exiting on her cool-ass scooter.   
> "so... wanna make out on my spaceship? it's decorated like the Carribean!" Alex said.  
> "0k, daddy-o" said Eliza.
> 
>  
> 
> AMAZING 10/10 HIGH QUALT  
> GOOD JOB R U B Y


	12. IMPORTANT!!!

I'm really sorry.   
I'm really not proud of my work on this recently. It's sloppy and chapters are short, and it's really rushed. I have no inspiration left, and idk what to do.   
I'm disappointed in myself for the lack of effort in putting into this.  
My fics are always late, so I'm sorry about that.   
I hope you guys can forgive me and maybe give me two or three days to get inspired and in the right mood, so I can give you bigger, better chapters. 

I appreciate it,   
Megalton68


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone reactions to being stranded at the school !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support from my last "chapter"!!! It really motivated me!

"Okay, y'all can just do whatever you want," Ms. R said.   
Eliza smiled and pulled out her phone, to text Alexander.

Eliza- You good?

Bby- Fine 

Eliza- Obvi ur not then, cause you always use full sentences 

Eliza- Like a little weirdo~

Bby- I am 

Bby- Okay. I'm okay. 

Eliza- Alrighty..... I'll leave you to it then

Bby- Bye 

Eliza- Bye! Cya<3!

Bby- Yeah, see you..

Eliza sighed and put her phone down. She saw basically nobody she knew (very well) so she decided to just read a book or something.   
"Hey. You're Eliza, right? The little rich girl," Maria said suddenly.   
Eliza jumped and slammed her book shut.   
"Yeah! R-Right, I'm Eliza. You're Maria?" Eliza asked, Maria nodding.   
"Come hang with me and my friends?" Maria offered.   
Eliza smiled.   
"Sure, thanks!" She said cheerfully, going off with her. 

"Hey, guys, this is Eliza, Angelica's little sister," Maria introduced to her friends.   
Her friends nodded and greeted Eliza, who just smiled and shook their hands.   
"So, you're Little Ms. Perfect's younger sister? Tough," One of Maria's friends said.  
"She-She's not that bad," Eliza defended.  
"Eh. To each their own, I guess," Another said.   
Eliza sighed. She agreed to hanging out with them, not trash talking her sister.   
"So, uh, what do you guys like to do?" She asked, trying to change the subject.   
"I dunno," One said.   
Maria giggled and slapped his arm.   
"Come off it, you guys, she's cool," She said.   
Eliza looked at her in confusion.   
"They all kinda hate your sister, so they're acting all weird cause your her sister," Maria explained.   
"Dammit, Mary, you're blowing our cover!" A friend exclaimed.   
"Don't call me that," Maria snapped.   
"Okay, okay, girl, chill," The same girl said.  
Eliza smiled. Thank god Maria's friends were actually like that. 

_________________________________

Meanwhile, with Mr. Washington, Alexander was having another low-key panic attack.  
"Okay, calm down, son," Washington said calmly.   
"Calm.. I'm calm.." Alex murmured.   
"Obviously not," Washington said.   
"I'M CALM," Alex said loudly, standing up, before falling right back down when a clap of thunder came.   
He buried his head in his knees and began to sob.   
Washington sighed and shook his head, then called Burr over.   
"Yeah?" Burr asked, looking at Alex.   
"Could you watch him for a minute?" Washington asked.  
"Yes, sir," Burr said, turning to Alex.   
"Hey, you good?" He asked.   
"I'm not a child," Alex snapped, lifting his head up.   
Burr put his hands up in defence.  
"I didn't say that, I just asked if you were okay, calm down" He said.   
Alex sighed and shrugged.   
"Sorry. I-I'm fine. I hate being worried over, especially when another one of my friends is suffering even more," He said.   
"Wh- Oh. Peggy. She's not here, man, she's at home with her mom, so right now all us as friends can do is make sure you're okay. I mean, it's what Peggy would've done, right?" Burr said in a calming voice.   
"Guess so.. But I'm fine. The storm isn't even that bad. I just.. It's kinda the PTSD that makes me freak out, not the actual rain itself.." Alex admitted.   
"Dude, I honestly am not gonna judge you if you're scared, just so you know," Burr reassured.   
"Okay.. Thanks," Alex muttered.   
"It's no problem," Burr said, smiling and sitting down next to him. 

_________________________________

"Alright, guys! We can watch a movie, or play a game or something?" Martha suggested, letting a few late students into the room.   
Lafayette smiled and sat with Theodosia.   
"Hey," She said quietly.  
"Bonjour," Lafayette responded.   
"Anyone?" Martha asked again.   
A few kids raised their hands, mostly wanting to watch a movie.   
Theo sighed and pulled out her phone to check the weather.  
"The rain isn't gonna let up anytime soon," She said.   
Lafayette nodded and frowned.   
"That's a shame," He said.  
"Sure is," Theo agreed. 

After a few minutes, Martha had put on some movie rated G, because she felt almost everyone in the class was a child.   
"How fun," Theo said sarcastically.   
"Oh yes," Laf sighed. 

_________________________________

"I'M SO BORED," John said.   
"Oh, shush. Poor Hercules is all alone," Angelica said.   
"He got put with Jefferson. And Madison, because Jefferson insisted they be together," John said.   
"Gee, lucky Hercules," Angelica said sarcastically.   
"Madison's not terrible," John shrugged.   
"Sure," Angelica said. "Anyways, let's talk about our obvious crush on Alexander."   
John blushed and looked up.   
"My what?? I don't have a crush on him! I anyone does, it's you!" He exclaimed.   
"I do. We all know this. Well, except the obvious. But you, we all (except Alex) know you have a crush on him," Angelica said.   
"Dammit. Well, it's no use anyways, for either of us," John sighed.   
"Let's get married if we're still single at 104," John said.   
"Why 104?" Angelica asked.   
"Cause I'll hopefully be dead by then," John said.   
"John! How cruel!" Angelica said dramatically.   
"Oh, dearest, I'm so sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean it!" John said over-dramatically, grabbing Angelica's hand.   
"Alright, people are staring," Angelica chuckled, pulling her hand away.   
"Well, let's talk about how we're always gonna be alone," John suggested.   
"Great," Angelica nodded, "I'll never find love."  
"Ditto."

_________________________________

"Oh my god, I have to get home Jemmy!" Thomas cried.   
"I'm dying, and I'm not complaining,"  
James muttered.   
"Hey, you, Hamilton's friend. Tell me all his weaknesses," Thomas said to Hercules, who pointed at himself and walked over.   
"Why would I?" He asked.   
"Because Thomas is an ass," James said from in the corner.  
"Shut up, James. Lies, all lies," Thomas said.   
Hercules snorted.   
"Sure, sure, and a girl has had John's dick in their mouth. I mean, let's be real here," He said.   
"I have no idea who John.. Oh. Him. Hamilton's obvious gay lover," Thomas said.   
Hercules sighed and shook his head.  
"Sure. But I'm not telling you any weaknesses," He said, turning around and walking away.   
"Wow, he's so wonderful," Thomas said dryly.   
"Yeah," James nodded.   
Thomas stared at him and blinked.  
"No, Jemmy I was- Never mind," Thomas said.   
"Kay," James said, coughing.   
_________________________________

Elizard- Did daddy get the phone call from the school?

Peggy- Ya,, u guys good?

Elizard- Yup, we'll be home when the storm passes!

Peggy- Okie, cya 

Elizard- Cya 

Peggy sighed. She hoped her sisters would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that!! It's a bit better than the original one I had written.


	14. PLEASE READ (Again I know I'm sorry)

If you've noticed, I haven't updated this week!   
Partially because it was my birthday on the 21st, meaning days of birthday stuff, and secondly because I (this is s secret) honestly just forgot about this fic, with the rush of another fic I'm doing (It's called 3 words if you wanna check it out :). 

This is just to say (AND IM SO SORRY) I will not be updating this fic because it's the last week of school and I'm going camping and doing things so I won't have the time to write a full length chapter.  
I'm really really sorry I know I always do this but I hope you understand! 

 

-Megalton68


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Schuyler Sisters have a girls night after Angelica and Eliza get home.  
> Cue Catherine cameo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE!!!   
> I really meant to update it, but I just lost track of time and didn't realised how long it had been.   
> Anyways, I hope you guys can forgive me for that, and enjoy my amazing Catherine cameo that I added for no real reason.   
> Thank you!

Peggy stared at her watch, which she had been doing for quiet a while now, and then looked up when she heard the door click.She let out a sigh of relief.  
She ran over to the door, to see Eliza and Angelica, wiping the rain off of their faces.   
"You guys are home!!" She exclaimed, rushing over to her.

"Oh, thank god," Eliza said, taking off her coat.  
"Ugh, that was terrible," Angelica groaned, removing her boots.  
"Well, I'm glad you guys are home now," Peggy said.   
"You and me both", Eliza said, walking over to the couch.   
"Ditto," Angelica nodded.   
"How was Alex?" Peggy asked, worry in her voice.  
"Oh, we weren't with him, but in assuming he wasn't great. He should be fine now, though," Eliza explained.   
"Yeah, I heard from Aaron he was like hyperventilating and then sobbing and freaking out," Angelica said, sitting down in next to Eliza.

"By the way, Pegs, are you okay? Like, you weren't okay in school today, at all," Eliza said.  
"Oh, yeah, from before? I'm feeling much better," Peggy nodded.  
"Oh, good," Angelica said.  
"We're just making sure, because we love you," Eliza said.   
"Aw, I know, I know," Peggy said. 

That was when John burst through the door.   
"That fucking asshole!!" He shouted.   
"John, if you're here to yell about some asshole, can you go? We're having a moment," Peggy said.   
"Not really," Angelica nurtured.   
"Nah, I just left my mittens here, and I was just saying that cause I've seen it in books and movies and stuff and it seems cool," John shrugged, picking up his mittens and pouring to them.   
"Mittens are a sin," Peggy said.   
John's face fell.  
"But I like mittens," He said.  
"Jesus, don't cry, okay!" Peggy laughed, standing up to walk him out. 

"Now that he's gone.." Angelica said.   
"Angie, fuck. you sound like super sexual," Peggy laughed.   
"I do not!" Angelica protested, laughing too.   
"You kinda do, sis," Eliza chuckled.   
"Incest for the wincest," Peggy said.   
"Gross, pegs!" Angelica whined.   
"Do you think because my name is Peggy I should try pegging?" Peggy laughed.   
"Oh, God, no!! There's nothing really wrong with it, I guess, but stop!" Eliza said, smiling at Peggy, who shrugged innocently.   
"Ooh, guys! Let's do those face masks we got!" Peggy suggested.  
"Oh, yeah!" Eliza agreed, along with Angelica

They went and got the face masks, and put them on, deciding to put the TV on well they waited.   
"What're your guys' again?" Eliza asked her sisters.   
"I dunno, but it smells like mangos or like, pineapple, maybe both, which I like," Peggy shrugged.   
"Mine is strawberry and pomegranate, I think?" Angelica said.   
"And mine's blueberries and blackberries. I like it," Eliza said. 

After 15-20 minutes, they went to take their masks off.   
"Does my face look brighter? Does it?? That was a face brightener," Peggy asked.   
"Yeah, yeah, it does," Angelica chuckled.   
"Mine was a face smoother. Give me a smoother face," Angelica said.  
"Hmm. Pretty smooth," Peggy said, nodding.   
"Mine was to make my face not brighter, but more like light and shiny I'm pretty sure," Eliza explained.   
"Cool!" Peggy said, still looking at herself in the mirror. 

"Oh my god. Oh my god! Shut up, no way! He said that? What a straight up bitch!" Catherine, their younger sister cries, when she walked into the room, talking on her phone.   
"Okay, uh huh, I will. Okay. Yeah. Bye now," She said, hanging up the phone.   
"Oh my god! Are you guys having sister time without me?" She asked.  
"Something like it, Kitty," Peggy said.   
Catherine was young (idk how much younger she was than them so I'm going with a year younger than Peggy), not even out of middle school yet.   
Grade eight, but still in middle school.  
"Well, you guys have fun with that, because Charles told Marie that he liked her, even though..." Her voice quieted down as she, without realising,left the room. 

"She's a funny one. Who knew she had a friend named Marie?" Eliza asked.   
"Eh," Peggy said.   
With Catherine, she felt a connection, because she felt that she was the main older sister to go to.   
Peggy was the youngest with her "main sisters", and she was only a year older than Catherine, so she felt as though she was her responsibility somehow. 

"Well, this has been fun, but should we go to sleep?" Angelica suggested.   
"Probably a good idea," Eliza agreed.   
"Uh huh," Peggy said.   
The sisters walked upstairs and got ready, before saying goodnight and going to their respective bedrooms.

Peggy smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she had had a girls night with her sisters, and it was one of the best things that had happened to her since the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justtttt a heads up,, this fic is maybeeeee going to go up to 20 chapters, maybe 22, or possibly like 18, but I'm just letting you guys know that soon it'll be finished.   
> <33


	16. Uhh sorry gang

WARNING: This literally sounds like a sappy 'My LGBT Story' (I'm allowed to joke about that, I'm part of the LGBT community :), so just ignore that lol I didn't notice till after I wrote it and I was too lazy to rewrite so enjoy my story! 

Hey guys!

So, I know (probably/hopefully) a lot of you have been wondering why I haven't posted in over a month, which I am really sorry about.

The thing is, a while ago, I posted a note saying I was losing inspiration for the story, and needed a bit of time to think about it.   
And I got that time, and then I posted another chapter, which signalled I had inspo again, which wasn't true. 

I felt bad for not updating, so I gathered up my shit and wrote a crappy chapter, praying it was good enough, and it seemed to be (LoL)  
I didn't have any more inspo at all by this point, and I literally hated the story (lol). 

So, I kinda thought if I stopped updating and ignored it'd go away, and it didn't, but by this point I had loads of other fics and actually forgot about it in general, until a user commented on it, asking when it'd update, and that made me write this. 

Uhh the thing is I don't really know when I'll be updating. It could be next week, next month, or never. I really don't know. I'm placing my bets on never (sorry!!) but I have other fics to do that I actually enjoy writing, and I'd rather be writing something I enjoy, rather than something that seems like I have a deadline and is more like an actual job than a hobby (LOL). 

So I really hope you guys understand and again I'm really, really, really, really really really sorry about this! 

Just so you know, I understand I have no sad stuff going on or things in my way, so if y'all wanna get upset with me for that fact, go ahead, just understand that hate isn't going to make me update any faster. 

I hope this doesn't really affect how people feel about me who may read this fic and my other ones as well, but yeah. 

Thank you!   
Have a great (I was gonna say summer but for those who aren't in summer anymore have a great life)! 

-Megalton68

(PS Depending on what the comments are like, or if I get any at all, I may or may not delete the fic altogether).


End file.
